True Friends
by Beauty in my Breakdown
Summary: Meredith is having a bad day and George is there to comfort. VERY OOC. Giant twist in character relationships


Okay, this is a very OOC story. Meredith is Derek's **daughter**. Derek and Christina are getting **married.** Joe owns a **coffee shop.** And last but not least George and Izzie are going out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the computer I use to write my stories. Shonda is god.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with a head full of glossy, dirty-blonde ringlets stumbled into Top Pot, a popular coffee shop, and fell onto a bar stool. Immediately the owner, Joe, brought over an extra large mocha with three shots of espresso in it.

"Bad day, huh?" Joe commented.

The blonde girl just choked down her coffee and groaned.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it...I'm going over to table seven. Yell when you're ready to talk," Joe sighed and moved on to his awaiting customers.

Blondie banged her head on the marble countertops and then looked up, "New York," she yelled.

"Oh god," Joe grumbled to himself.

He knew it would take a while to get her calmed down after she started up.

"Okay, we'll talk about this after closing; I've got too many people here right now." Joe still had something nagging in the back of his head, so he decided to ask her anyways.

"How long will they be gone Meredith?" He asked.

Meredith laughed, "you don't want to even get me started on that right now or you will lose customers, this one is worse than ever before."

Rolling his eyes, Joe responded," Whatever you say Hun."

Abruptly, the door bell rang signaling Joe to a new customer, but this wasn't anyone new.  
"Hey George! Meredith is having a little break down and I can't talk to her right now," Joe struggled to say, while balancing many trays of food in his arms, "Could you talk to her? Please?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure!" George agreed.  
George ambled over towards Meredith and her trusty bar stool and grabbed for her hand only to find a napkin. He threw it up at her to get her attention.  
"AHHH! God George, you scared me! How was your twenty-four hour shift in hell?" Meredith replied shaking, still shocked by his technique of getting her attention.

"Jeez, you know I wish that you wouldn't call it that! It's _usually_ known as Seattle Grace Hospital thank you _very_ much!"

"Yeah well if I couldn't last my time there as an intern it's hard, and hard is also known as hell. So there you go!" Meredith retorted with a devil-ish grin on her face.

"_Whatever_," George mumbled, knowing he was defeated.

"SO," George began, eager to change the subject, "I heard you were having troubles, who was it this time? Ben, Henry, Greg, David, Je...," Meredith cut him off.

"God George that's cold! You think the only types of problems I have are guy related? Anyways, it's a Derek problem."

George looked at Meredith like she was growing horns, "but Mere that is a guy problem!"

"Uh my dad? OH, and his _perfect,_ new girlfriend, "mommy to be" Christina Yang or should I say 'Christina Shepard'. I hate her!" Meredith screamed, almost in tears.

"Oh, what did they do this time?" George inquired, softening at the fact that Meredith was really getting worked up over this.

"What did they do? WHAT DID THEY DO? Oh my...where to begin? The sick guy in New York? St. Tropez? How they're ELOPING there? With out ME? OR ANYONE!" Meredith was screaming even louder now and with tears streaming down her beautiful face, she was starting to scare the customers.

Trying to collect her self, Meredith took another sip of her coffee. When that didn't work she started trying to breathe deeply but it was to no avail, the tears just wouldn't stop falling. Sobbing, Meredith ran towards the restroom to try to regain her composure. And as George sat there, staring after her, he realized that Meredith needed help. And he would just have to be the on to do the helping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did ya'll think? TELL ME!

I'm chopping this up into little pieces that I will update when people review!


End file.
